


TURNING TABLES

by PhenomenalBrat



Series: Dansen smut Bible [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Safewords, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Dansen smut.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen smut Bible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	TURNING TABLES

TURNING TABLES

(Dansen fanfic)

_Authors note: Usually people conceptualize Dansen relationship with Alex as "top" and Kelly as "bottom" and normally I would agree, although in my mind Kelly is more of a switch._

_So what we are looking at here is a twist to that assumption. I think under the right story circumstances it would make sense to see Kelly topping Alex. Kelly is a lot like silk covering steel and it's not unreasonable to see Alex simply wanting to let go and be dommed by her hot girlfriend. This is mostly gonna be smut. Fair warning._

_Author note 2: Consent and safe words and aftercare of some form are extremely important fyi._

  
  
  


_By: PhenomenalBrat_

_( A gift for some people in my group chat)_

Kelly was not like anyone Alex had ever been with. Her love was like a wave that both carried Alex and pulled her under and she happily sank into it, drank it in and rested in it. There was something beautiful, freeing and a little scary about realizing she could completely let go with Kelly. Her girlfriend had this way of responding to her bodys' needs before Alex' mind had even realized what it was she needed. Alex could still recall the first time Kelly had edged her and taken charge; the simple but delicious way, that Kelly had turned her expectations upside down...

. . . .

_The pound of the music from the concert was still radiating in Alex' body as She and Kelly practically fell through the door of Alex' apartment, lips locked, kissing hungrily, Kelly pulling her closer, wanting to keep that connection. She had never heard of the group they went to see, before Kelly got them tickets but the infectious energy of the concert and the sweet taste of flavored alcohol had set her body and energy on fire. Kelly was matching that energy and they stumbled through Alex' apartment dropping Kellys' bag and Alex leather jacket on the way to the bed._

_Laying Kelly out on the bed, Alex' brain bounced between wanting and teasing and pleasing; between the desire to run her lips over every inch of Kellys' body and draw out those soft moans and pleasure and screams of ecstacy versus the desire to be devoured and taken and let go of control. As she leaned back in to kiss her girlfriend Kelly seemed to read all that in her eyes, pulling Alex deeper into the kiss as she rolled them over, straddling Alex._

_Alex was positive her eyes were aflame of pure desire as her body processed this new shift as her eyes watching the hypnotic sight of Kelly pulling her own dress off her body, the rise and fall of her breast as she moved drawing Alex eyes, like an ethereal being was seducing her._

_"Relax. I got you." Kellys' voice was like a goddess whispering sinful promises in her ears as her girlfriends fingers worked to undo the buttons of her shirt. Kellys' lips followed the trail of undone buttons, nipping at her neck, unsnapping the front hook of her bra and grazing over her breast, teasing over her nipples, sending ripples of pleasure down her body._

_She slowly pulled the shirt and bra all the way off Alex, undressing her like she was savoring a delicious dessert._

_"Kelly." Her voice was begging ,though she wasn't even sure for what._

_"Be good for me. K? You can do that, can't you?"_

_God yes. She could do that. Anything. She would not normally be so needy but the gentle way Kellys' voice dominated and aroused her made her want to do anything and everything Kelly asked. She was so wet already and Kelly had just started with her. She just wanted to please Kelly. She needed more and only Kelly could give it to her._

_Kelly fingers found the button to her pants and began sliding them down her legs, so she lay only in the black silky underwear she had on, before Kelly slid those off her too. As Kelly resettled on the bed Alex couldn't help grinding against the knee placed between her legs as Kelly worked back up her body, until she was kissing, then biting at Alex' neck, giving that spark or pleasure pain that Alex loved. She reached out, running her hands through Kellys' hair, needing to ground herself so she didn't get lost._

_" You wanna come so bad don't you?" Kelly asked while pressing her knee more firmly Against Alex, providing more friction for Alex to grind against._

_"Yes, yes, yes, please…" Alex rushed out in a breathe_

_"You're so close already." Kelly observed, "Can you hold on just a little more for me?" Kelly asked as her hand stroked the side of Alex faced._

_Alex was sure that if she said no, that Kelly would let her cum, but she wanted so badly to be good for Kelly._

_"I- yes. Anything. Touch me- please I-" Alex wasn't even sure what she was begging for. Her own words sounded breathless, high, and nearly pornographic to her own ears._

_"I'm gonna take care of you." Kelly promised as she moved down the bed repositioning herself between Alex' legs._

_And then Kellys' lips are working their way up Alex' legs, nipping, and biting and tasting the wetness that has slicked Alex inner thighs. Alex can't help arching towards her, practically begging for Kelly to take her in her mouth as her girlfriend takes her time. And then Kellys' tongue is teasing her clit sending shock waves of pleasure through her body, before two of Kellys' fingers slide inside her, drawing out slow stroke and her body prepares to shatter in ecstatic pleasure before she's seeing stars coming apart, loud, messy and shaking for the energy of her orgasm rocking her body._

_Her girlfriend is amazing._

_. . . ._

_( Alex)_

Alex wouldn't say that Kelly taking charge is the normal occurrence but admitedly, it was always a treat when she did. Kelly had a knack for telling when Alex just needed to let go. When it was too much and she needed to just be Alex; not the boss of vigilante or director or anything.

When she came home an hour ago, blood stained on her shirt, jacket a little torn and feeling a little sore, Kelly had run a warm bath and washed every inch of Alex.

_"What do you need babe" Kelly had asked_

And Alex had simply responded, " _Let me good for you."_ And Kelly had understood exactly what she meant cause that was kind of their thing. She needed to forget this day and just get lost in her Kelly. 

Kelly had wrapped the towel around her and told her to go to the bed and wait, and here she was. If Kelly had told her to get naked and stand on the street and wait. She would have. Kelly was that good.

( _Kelly_ )

Kelly stepped into the bedroom wearing only the lacy wine red satin robe Alex had given to her just last month for her birthday. It stopped just above her knees and had a shimmery quality to it that drew the eye. The tie in front was undone, offering titillating flashes of beautiful naked skin underneath. Her hair was swept back over her shoulder and in her hand she held a silk scarf. 

She noted Alex Eyes following her movements as she walked over to the bed. She pressed a hand to Alex' shoulder, wordlessly guiding her back as she climbed on the bed straddling Alex. 

Alex had actually confessed that this one one of her favorite positions and Kelly often got the feeling Alex enjoyed the control release much more than her conscious mind had, had time to ever process. Kelly leaned in, kissing Alex before pulling away.

"Safe word?" She requested, always wanting Alex to say it out loud before they started to " play" like this.

"Brake" Alex answered immediately.

Taking hold of Alex' hands, Kelly guided them up to the head board. She took the silk scarf, making sure Alex saw it before she moved to loop it around Alex's hand and tie them to the headboard. If Alex pulled hard enough, she could pull free but Kelly was trusting her to behave. Cuffs were a ' _no go'_ with both of them for various reasons, so they never used them even after they'd started getting more adventurous together.

" I need you to keep your hands there babe. If you move, I'll stop. K?"

Alex nodded her consent to that and Kelly began, unraveling the towel to leave her girlfriend naked on bed before her.

"I've been worried about you this week." Kelly comments almost conversationally while her left hand teases feather light strokes over Alex' chest, her thumb grading over Alex perked nipples, drawing small gasp. She doesn't really expect Alex to reply to this statement though. " You've been so tense," Kelly continues as her hand travels down toward Alex center, testing the readiness of her body. Alex' body arched towards the sensation as Kelly fingers tease over her clit and then pull back, tasting the nectar of Alex' juices on her fingers.

"What were you thinking about earlier? Kelly asked.

" The time after the concert when you-" Alex starts to answer honestly.

Kelly smiles remembering that evening well. The first time she had fully seen the spark in Alex' eyes that she wasn't sure Alex herself was fully aware of; that desire to be taken, to let go; a swirling fire of lust and unspoken needs as she had laid Kelly out on the bed as Kelly had responded had flipped the tables and tiptoed her girlfriend to a crashing orgasm that had radiated through her whole body.

"Good." Kelly praises Alex, as she leans forward to kiss her neck. " Now, just be good for me okay?

And Kelly knows Alex practically relishes in being good for her, when they "play" like this.

"Roll over for me" Kelly instructs, as she climbs off Alex, watching Alex momentarily struggle with her tied hand before finding wiggle room in the loose knot Kelly had tied.

Kelly enjoys the view as Alex settles herself with her hands tied, head resting on a pillow and her firm ass perked up high. It was quite a delicious sight presented to her. 

Crawling back over to press up right behind Alex, Kelly rubbed one hand in soothing circles down her back and the other pressing two fingers up into Alex cunt, wanting to prime her up.

"Remember the rules. Not until I say so okay. Color?" Kelly asked, still checking in with Alex.

"Green." Alex' voice breathes out.

Kelly curled her fingers slightly, searching momentarily inside Alex.

"Good" Kellys' voice caresses over Alex' body before she starts to give her girlfriend exactly what she's been craving.

( _Alex)_

Alex was panting into the pillow. Her eyes shut tight as the steady intoxicating pace of Kellys' fingers fucking her drove her toward the edge. She both loved and hated this game they played. Kelly had gradually been working her up from 2 fingers to 3 to four. Alex couldn't help herself. She was hungry to feel that tantalizing stretch of pleasure pain; her body wet and desperate and down right greedy for something only Kelly could give her. Each time Kelly leaned forward to tell her she could take one more finger, she had found herself begging for in. She was getting lost when she felt the sting of Kellys' hand connecting to her ass.

"Stay with me." Kellys' voice told her, spanking her again.

"Yes, yes…"

"You've been so good for me, letting me take care of you." Kelly told her, never ceasing in her strokes inside, four fingers filling her. Alex' whole body was so sensitive to touch now judging by the thick sex laced quality to Kellys voice, she was right there with Alex.

" Sit up for me," Kelly instructed and Alex took that as permission, yanking at the silk tie freeing her hands to lift herself up. 

Kellys' fingers were still inside her and she was practically riding her hand now.

Kellys' hand came up pressing against Alex' throat, fluttering, not quite squeezing. "Color?"

"Green" Alex responded, her body and mind still swimming in the heady endorphins, waiting as Kelly applied a bit of pressure, squeezing just to heighten the wave Alex is on.

"Just let go for me." Kelly tells her and the stroke of Kellys' thumb on her clit and the spike in her already overly sensitive body as Kelly leans in to bite at that spot on her neck that always makes her see stars, has her coming so hard, she can't think. Her whole body is shaking, and gripping kellys' fingers as her girlfriend guides her through her pleasure, taking care of her and guiding her down to rest her head on the pillow.

( _Kelly)_

Kelly listened carefully for Alex breathing to settle as she rested her on her side letting her ride out the after shock. After a moment she could feel Alex' body settling and slid her fingers out gently.

"Kelly." Alex breathed out her name, her voice still a little thick from screaming. 

" I'm right here. I've got you okay." She told her before sliding off the bed, " be right back." 

Sliding over into the bathroom to grab a wet rang and a glass of water, she was back within a moment.

"Drink this okay." She handed the cup to Alex to sip as she rubbed soothing circles on her back and pressed the damp cloth to her throat to soothe any residual soreness from earlier.

"Thank you." Alex told her as she hovered between sleep and wakefulness. 

"I know babe" Kelly assured her, keeping up the pattern of soothing circles as she rubbed Alex back guiding her towards rest, before spooning in with her to sleep.

  
  


_FIN_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
